


[podfic of] a tension, a balance, an energy between

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Fluff and Humor, Jedi Bucky Barnes, Multi, POV Clint Barton, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, WinterWidowHawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length:20:55]Natasha is arrested by Stormtroopers while stealing the Death Star plans. Clint and Bucky come to rescue her.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: Marvel Podfics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Winterwidowhawk Fest





	[podfic of] a tension, a balance, an energy between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squadrickchestopher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadrickchestopher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a tension, a balance, an energy between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717161) by [squadrickchestopher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadrickchestopher/pseuds/squadrickchestopher). 



> Thank you to Squaddy for granting me permission to podfic this amazing piece. I fell so deeply in love the moment I read it, but really, that's what happens any time I read something of Squaddy's. Y'all should check out her stuff, it's AMAZING.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166890848@N03/50407505276/in/dateposted-public/)

**Audio Length:** 00:20:55

**Download:** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18Zhx01tlyqGeSiGAo822yCh7aXKkctkI/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
